Only Time Will Tell
by Pretty Miss Me
Summary: A love triangle with many angles, what happens when Miroku declares his love for one know she loves another while he is going out with her best friend?
1. Confessions and Comforting

Disclaimer: ok I have to put this in saying that I don't own anything cos I don't. It all belongs to whomever made Inuyasha up I know her name but don't want to burden you with my horrible spelling of it. Chapter one  
  
"Kagome, may I speak to you for a moment?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ya, sure I guess. As long as you don't ask me to bear your children again." Kagome replied as she hesitantly hung back and looked up too see how far away Inuyasha was.  
  
"Please forgive me for that." Said Miroku while doing the one handed pray thingy. "But no. it's something else that I have on my mind."  
  
"What is it then, Miroku?"  
  
"Well, uh, you know how I used to love Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome replied getting slightly irritated that he wouldn't just get to the point like he normally does "Wait! You said 'used to'. What happened? Did you guys get in a fight while I was away? What happened-"  
  
Here Miroku held up his hand to stop the flow of questions coming his way form Kagome.  
  
"No, we haven't gotten in a fight. It's just that I don't feel any affection towards her anymore. Looking at her doesn't give me the thrill it used to. Nothing does."  
  
Kagome was shocked. She never saw this coming. How could she be so blind?! She would have to start opening her eyes more often!  
  
"Is there some one else then?" She asked, but how? He wasn't gone long enough anywhere to meet some one new. And they hadn't gone to many villages more than once. . . And he was too sensible to do the whole 'love at first sight' deal.  
  
" Yes. . . there is I'm afraid" He replied with hesitance, "Do you want to know who?" almost as if egging her on. Like he wanted to her to ask.  
  
" Well only if you want me to know." She said also with hesitancy, fearing what he might say.  
  
"Well, it would be a load off my chest."  
  
"Well, it looks like it's getting dark and since it seem so hard for u to say it I think I'll just go ahead to Kaede's-"  
  
Miroku saw his chance, this was it now or never, she looked at him as if asking with her beautiful facial expression for him to go with her. "It's you!" he spat out at her as he turned on his heel and headed for Kaede's hut at top speed.  
  
Kagome just stood there shocked. She didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't love him or even like him. Poor Sango would be heartbroken. Kagome sensed that there would be a change in their relationship. Yet she had thought that him being tense around her was that he was nervous like he was about to do something real serious as in propose. But not like this. He had just dropped a bombshell and she knew she was the only one who knew and the only one who would be able to fix this mess. And her life just gets even more twisted every day.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where are you? The food's done!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome heard some one calling her name.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Ah, yes it was Inuyasha's voice she had heard. Brave, handsome, self- centered yet still kind and gentle at times. Oh, well she had better go as to not anger him more than he already sounded.  
  
Where is that girl? He wondered. Then he caught a whiff of her scent. It was so flowery and beautiful and gentle and kind, just like her. Yet it was oddly enough familiar. "Kikyo" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What Inuyasha? Did you just say something?" Asked Kagome. At the sound of her wonderful voice he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. The food's done and we have been waiting for you. It was nothing." He replied.  
  
"Oh, ok" she replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice, she had hoped that he would finally say who he loved, her or Kikyo.  
  
"Ya, hey what took you so long?!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kagome replied deciding to use his choice of words and hoping that was all it really was. Nothing.  
  
"Hey is something bothering you?" he asked  
  
"Oh well no not really." she said as her voice trailed off. His freaking hanyou senses had to kick in. " Yes there is I know there is I can sense it. Now tell me what is it? Is it a shard?"  
  
"No, not a shard its about some one."  
  
"IS it that guy who thinks he's your boyfriend?! Is he giving you a hard time?! 'Cause if he is just let me know-"  
  
" No, no, no Inuyasha it's not him. And besides why would you care YOUR NOT my boyfriend!" Kagome said as she interrupted Inuyasha. She knew she shouldn't have even begun to tell him anything. He wouldn't understand.  
  
"Well then what is it?" he half yelled at her. It had better not disturb your concentration for sensing the shards!" Ooops. He shouldn't have said that. . .  
  
"INUYASHA! Is that all you care about? Finding the shards so that you can become a freaking full demon like Sesshomaru?" she screamed at him. Then she took off running towards the well.  
  
"Kagome! Wait up! No that's not what I meant!" said Inuyasha as he caught up to her.  
  
Why does he have to be so fast?! Kagome stopped; she knew she couldn't have out run him. He pulled her close into a warm embrace.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok" he said in an attempt to soothe her as he ran his hand over the top of her head "Whatever it is I promise I'll help you through it"  
  
"Promise?" she said feeling like a little kid.  
  
"Yes I do. And if you want I won't tell anybody anything"  
  
A simple "Ok" was her reply before taking a few deep breaths and dried her tears and she began to slowly tell him every thing that happened.  
"He told you what?!" Inuyasha roared at Kagome when she was done.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, keep your voice down, he or they might hear you. We have been gone for a while now and no doubt they are worried or what they could possibly be thinking." Kagome said.  
  
" When I get my hands on that monk, I'm gonna-"  
  
"Gonna what Inuyasha? I'm not even you're girlfriend! You sound as if you are jealous! " Although I wish I could be and by the way he's acting it seems as if he feels the same way too.  
  
" Me? Jealous? Yeah right. Well so what! We can't have this going on in our group!"  
  
"What do you mean? He has been Sango's boyfriend for at least a year! And has been obsessing over her for even longer! And besides you are right about one thing."  
  
" I am? I mean of course I am! What am I right about?"  
  
"Well only half right and you didn't mean to be either. But anyways, we can't tell Sango. It would just break her heart. And after what happened before with Kohaku and he family. I don't think that she can survive any more heartbreak. Even if the Jewel is almost complete!"  
  
" I guess you're right. So what do we do now? Never mind. I am going to talk to Miroku right now!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! Not with out me. And I don't think I could comfortably talk to him right now after what has just happened."  
  
"Fine then I guess I'll wait" Inuyasha said at last, for fear that if he didn't Kagome would yell 'sit', he tried to avoid that as much as possible.  
  
"Good. Well we had better get back. We have been gone long enough" Kagome said to break the awkward silence. As she turned around she caught Inuyasha smirking as he gave her a sidelong glance that he thought she didn't notice. Until now he hadn't really seen just how beautiful she really was. With her skirt so short it showed how nice her legs were and even though her shirt was a long sleeved one he knew that she had nice long arms too. While pondering this and looking at her he realized that her frail frame could come in handy for reasons to carry or protect her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hurry up!" Kagome yelled seeing that he wasn't behind her, and that he was in fact still; at the well with the same expression on his face. She knew that she wouldn't have to tell him because eventually he would realize where he was and where she was, and based on how fast he can ruin she could have been 2 feet from the steps and he could have beater her inside. After hearing Kagome's yell at him to 'hurry up' he decided to go up and run up to her and put her on his back like always. Then he set off to surprise Kagome.  
  
A/N: K this is my first fic ever so when u R and R like I want you to please do, do be nice! And I am working on getting the next few chapters up soon, I only have about half of it written in advanced but look out for my other fan fics soon to be coming..Coming Back, and another one with no name( p.s. they r both Inuyasha. 


	2. It's Raining Cats and Dogs

Disclaimer: K now I don't know if I have to put this up every time but I will anyways so that I don't in trouble.I don't own Inuyasha k? Only the plot, storyline w/e its called  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After Miroku had ran off he saw Sango and he knew that he should tell her before the wrong person did first. Because then she would confront him and he would get flustered and wouldn't be able to tell her after knowing what happened with Kohaku and her family. Her didn't want to make her life worse but he couldn't live a lie and would have to tell her eventually and that would only hurt her more later. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he looked in the sky at Sango as she rode around on Kirara.  
  
Sango heard her name being yelled but it was faint and she tried to look past Kirara's huge head and on towards wherever on the ground some one was calling her. It had sounded a little deeper than Kagome's voice so it was probably Miroku or Inuyasha. It was probably Miroku because Inuyasha would have no reason to call her, and if he did he usually would have Kagome do it.  
  
"Come on Kirara, let's start heading down"  
  
Miroku stood and watched as they started their descent towards him.  
  
"Sango! We need to talk!" That confirmed it. It was Miroku. Oh no! Nothing ever good comes after we need to talk Kagome says. I hope she's wrong. This disturbed Sango so very much that she leaned on Kirara as to get her to go faster so that Sango may get it over with as soon as possible. But Kirara misunderstood Sango and thought that Sango wanted to go down towards the ground at a sharper angle like they had did the day before (on the day before they had gone straight at the ground and the pulled up at the very least second. This is was Kirara thought that they were going to do). Sango realized what Kirara was doing yet it was too late. Kirara tried to turn around and Sango wasn't prepared and fell off of Kirara! All of a sudden Inuyasha and Kagome rounded the corner to see this happen with Miroku just standing there watching this happen. Kagome had been rubbing Inuyasha's ears again so he had been distracted and hadn't been able to sense the danger.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome screamed with horror as she saw her best friend falling through the air at such an amazing speed it seemed to defy gravity. Although from Sango's standpoint it seemed as if she would never each the ground. Which was fine by her. She didn't care if she ever reached it again. Only pain awaited her there. Not only physical from the fall but emotional as well, she knew that something bad was going to happen. Then with a sickening thud she fell on the ground.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said with an exasperated scream as she ran towards her best friend. Inuyasha was already there and looking her over.  
  
"Miroku! Go and get Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku since he was just standing there with a look of awe on his face. Just then with a violent shake Miroku snapped back into what he hoped was reality. It was but just not the one he was hoping for. He had been hoping against hope that Sango didn't just fall from Kirara from about 500 feet in the air. But it was true. She had fallen. It's my entire fault. I could have waited, she looked so happy up there. Why couldn't I have waited? Why must this happen? And with those last few words, not even hearing Inuyasha's request to fetch Kaede, he took off sprinting into the woods, away from Kaede's hut. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the accident.  
  
"What's he doing? I hope he doesn't blame this on himself." Said Kagome as she gingerly helped Inuyasha lift Sango into his arms to carry back to Kaede's since Miroku obviously didn't want to be any more involved then he already was.  
  
"Probably trying to put as much distance between him and her considering." The trip back to Kaede's hut was long and boring because she didn't want to leave Inuyasha's side if Sango happened to recover quickly from her concussion. I really hope Sango comes out okay. for everyone's sake. I don't see how Miroku will ever get over this. Knowing him he will probably blame himself for this whole thing. When really it was nobody's fault. Thought Kagome on her silent trip back to the hut.  
  
Meanwhile!  
  
She could sense it. I know she could. That's why she came straight at me! I certainly hope she pulls through okay. I don't think that I could live with myself if she didn't come out ok. Man, it's like deathly cold out here. I should get back there and see if she's ok. I won't leave her side until she is fully better - or at least as better as she will get. Thought Miroku when he had finally stopped running in the middle of the forest and had caught his breath.  
  
Later at the hut!  
  
"She will be ok" Kaede said at long last. Everyone in the room seemed to let out a sign of relief. "She will back to her old self in to time. Thankfully by some miracle she didn't really break anything. After a few good weeks of bed rest she will be up and around again. I'll come by and check on her later." Kaede said as she left the hut that they were staying in. Kagome broke the silence. Even if it was a small sniffle, that sniffle soon turned into steady sobs, which in turn turned into waterfalls of tears.  
  
"Why? Why Sango? What did she do?" Wondered Kagome allowed. All of a sudden she was surrounded by red. Her eyes were too blurry and full of tears to comprehend what had just happened. But when a white figure pulled her close she realized that Inuyasha had rapped his robes around her and him to comfort her.  
  
"It's alright Kagome. You heard what Kaede said. She is going to get better real soon. Before you know it." Inuyasha said in another attempt to soothe Kagome again that day. That's it I can't take it anymore! I don't think I love Sango anymore but after what happened I don't know. And I know that even if I do love Kagome nothing could ever happed. She and Inuyasha seem to be so in love. There is no place for me here. thought Miroku as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome. Then he jumped up and ran out the door. If there's no place for me here then I might as well leave them be and get out of their hair.  
  
"Oh no." said Kagome as she saw Miroku walk out the door. Inuyasha's back was to the door so he didn't see a thing. "I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret"  
  
"I'm going after him. I wanna make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Inuyasha said as he got up and started heading to the door. Then all of a sudden he stopped and turned around "IS that ok? Will you be fine here with her?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied. "I wanted some time alone with Sango anyway." And then with out even answering he just turned and left the room leaving her as she wished.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't seen which way the monk had left. But since he fortunately had his marvelous sense of scent he quickly picked up Miroku's trail. He had gone towards the field where Kirara was. Thanks to his astonishing speed Inuyasha was able to catch up with him quite easily.  
  
"Miroku! Wait! Talk to me! What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled in a stab at capturing the monk's attention, but alas his attempts were in vain. Miroku either didn't hear him or was choosing to ignore him. Inuyasha did not like to be ignored. No problem he was twice as fast as Miroku would ever be.  
  
Not now Inuyasha. I don't even know I am doing. All I wanted was to get as far away from Sango as possible. No doubt you already know about Kagome. You probably want to talk or something. Something I do not have time nor want to make time for. Miroku thought as he hurried up to arouse the sleeping Kirara.  
  
"Come on Kirara, get up. I would very much appreciate it if you would take me for a ride." Miroku said, while trying to hurry up and get her into her transformation state. Kirara quickly understood and transformed. She didn't wait for Miroku to get a grip on her, as soon as he was on her back, never mind being unready, she took off.  
  
"Damn it, Miroku! Get down here right now!" Inuyasha demanded as he watched Miroku and Kirara continue their ascent. "Right now! I mean it! Sango needs you more then ever right now!"  
  
Curse you, Inuyasha! She doesn't need me! She needs Kagome. I will only bring her more sorrow. I know I can't stay up here forever but oh well. I may as well retaliate. Thought Miroku before yelling.  
  
"No! Never!" Then he directed Kirara to come right down on top of him. I'll show him whose boss of my actions.  
  
"Miroku! What the heck do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he saw that it appeared as if Kirara was going to land on top of him! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as if he hadn't just told a humongous cat to land right on his head.  
  
"What the heck was that for?" Inuyasha asked Miroku while trying to keep his cool and not rip Miroku's head off.  
  
"What was what for?" asked Miroku trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Well then aren't you at least going to help me up? Or call the kitty off!" Inuyasha asked forgetting that he had super strength.  
  
"Don't you some sort of super demon strength that you can use to lift Kirara off with?"  
  
"Oh ya" Said Inuyasha suddenly remembering that he WAS half demon. And with a small grunt he lifted Kirara up into the air like she was some kind of trophy. After a few minutes his arms started to get tired and he threw her off into the distance where she landed contently on her feet.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Said Inuyasha as he suddenly realized that while he was doing this Miroku tried to quietly slip away. "I'm not done with you yet"  
  
MEAN WHILE back at the hut.  
  
Sango stirred. She looked around not recognizing where she was for a second.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. Kagome had been in the other room preparing some food for whenever Sango would awaken. She had heard Sango's voice and came rushing into the room.  
  
"Sango? Are you ok?" came Kagome's weak reply. Sango tried to get up but was then suddenly jerked back down because she couldn't feel her legs.  
  
"Kagome? What happened out there? I was falling then all of a sudden I blacked out. Why was I falling? And now I can't feel my legs." Sango said while looks at her friend whose face was buried in her hands. Kagome just realized that she didn't know what happened. She had only her the sickening crunch that had most likely been her friend's back breaking. Sango was probably paralyzed now. Hopefully not forever, hopefully one day Sango would be able to walk again.  
  
The only one who knew what had happened was Miroku. And Miroku was off who knows where with Inuyasha.  
  
"You know what Sango? I don't know. I wasn't there. Only Miroku was. And as soon as we reached you, he ran off into the woods. When he finally came back he wouldn't look anyone in the eye. He wouldn't even look at you. I think he blames himself for this." Kagome said in between sobs.  
  
"Oh" Sango replied quietly. Miroku doesn't want anything to do with me. He probably hates himself. Think that he did this and that it's his entire fault. But it isn't his fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have remembered that it looked to Kirara like what we had been doing yesterday. She didn't know any better. I'm probably going to lose Miroku forever now. If I don't heal he will take it as his fault. OMG! What if I don't heal? Thought Sango. Both girls were too afraid to break the silence.  
  
A/N: so well? Dislikes likes? What can I do better? Tell me! I live for your reviews after all the trouble I went through to write and upload this thing! 


	3. Healing of the Mind, Body, and Soul

Disclaimer: yay! Another one of these: I don't own Inuyasha; I own nothing but the plot thingy! Yay! K here it is..  
  
Chapter 3 - Healing of the Mind, Body and Soul  
  
"What? What are you going to do to me?" Miroku challenged Inuyasha "Because whatever it is you may go ahead. I don't care"  
  
"What? You sound like you want me to hurt you" Inuyasha was confused.  
  
"Yes I do. It will save me the trouble of doing so later. I would much appreciate it if you just did it and got it over with."  
  
"No. I don't think I will. Aw, you take all the fun out of it. Besides Sango needs you."  
  
"No my friend. I will only bring her more pain."  
  
"You don't have to tell her now." Inuyasha suggested "You can tell her after she gets better."  
  
"Are you sure Kagome will let me do this?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what she wanted me to tell you. Any ways lets go back to the hut and see if she has awoken and if it's ok with Kagome"  
  
Miroku agreed with a nod of his head  
  
Later on.  
  
"Look here they come" Kagome said to Sango. "Miroku is with Inuyasha, he will be able to tell you what happened."  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelped as he saw her legs. They were covered with disgusting black and blue bruises from her fall.  
  
"Hi, Miroku," Sango said as she caught him staring at her legs. Normally she would have scolded or slapped him. But this time was different. "They aren't as bad as they seem."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Well actually I can't feel them" Sango said quietly. This seemed to have disturbed almost everyone so greatly that Kagome felt that she should explain.  
  
"She can't feel them because she is paralyzed. From what seems to be as her waist down. She has no feeling in her legs and can't move them."  
  
"Meaning she isn't able to talk?" ventured Inuyasha as he tried to understand.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will. Will she be able to walk again" Miroku tried to find the courage to ask about any lasting damage.  
  
"Well, she maybe able to walk again one day. But then again she may not. Only time will tell" Kagome answered, not wanting to scare any one.  
  
"What I wanted to know is what happened?" Sango surprised every one with this question for it was the one that they all dreaded because only one person could answer it. An awkward silence followed the question as every person in the room slowly diverted their glazes towards Miroku. He could feel their eyes boring holes into him. He looked up only one before answering and caught some one's eyes. Sango's.  
  
" I was calling you and you didn't answer. So I called you name again and said that I needed to talk." Miroku said steadily trying to keep his stare a clear-eyed one, not wanting to cry when recalling that horrifying memory that seemed so long ago but really had only come to pass a few hours before. "Then you turned Kirara around and headed straight towards me. When suddenly your angle changed, it was sharper, towards the ground more. And then Kirara turned and you . you -"  
  
"And I fell and broke my back? My legs? What exactly happened to where I'm paralyzed?" Sango asked directing the questions to Kagome now instead of Miroku, along with her tired stare.  
  
"Well I don't know. I think you may have landed on you lower back which caused the paralysis to go down from there. But I don't know. I'm not a doctor and this is probably too advanced for Kaede" Kagome said with a desperate desire that this would suffice her comrades as far as a medicinal explanation.  
  
"Didn't you have something to tell me? Well, uh, do you want to talk now? Or do you want some privacy." Sango's voice trailed off.  
  
"No, that's ok. I don't need to talk. I don't have to and won't tell you anything." Said Miroku quiet fiercely.  
  
"But."  
  
And Miroku walked out of the room. He once, yet again, he didn't know where he was going. He didn't want her to know. No doubt she would drag it out of Kagome even with Inuyasha there to tell her it might be best to wait until she gets better. Miroku felt that he must never see Sango again even if it was that thing he did. It would be too pain staking to look into her eyes again, or too see her face.  
Kagome had a stricken look on her face. Could Miroku be serious? Could he really want to live a lie? No he would never do that. Then what did he mean by he didn't have anything to tell her. Maybe he wanted to wait? She knew what Miroku had done. He had left her the job of telling Sango. Knowing Sango Kagome figured she would have to let her down gently and soon. Kagome feared that if she didn't tell her soon then Inuyasha would burst and just tell it straight out with out any compassion for their friend's feelings or current condition.  
  
"Listen, Sango" Kagome began "Miroku does have something to tell you- "  
  
"Then why didn't he tell me when I asked?" Sango asked. "I don't understand"  
  
"Neither do I but I think that he wanted me to tell you that well there's no easy way to say it so I'll just come out and say it-"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer! He had to do something. Kagome would probably just keep stuttering and never get to the point so he.  
  
"Miroku doesn't love you anymore!" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"Thanks a lot Inuyasha" Kagome shot at him. "Did you even think for a millisecond about-"  
  
"What? What? He doesn't - love me anymore?" Sango repeated. "But just the other day."  
  
"Just the other day what?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome said. "Where is he? He left didn't he? Inuyasha you must go after him! Who knows what he will do?"  
  
"No! Don't! Miroku wouldn't want any of you guys to go after him. Just let him be and let him cool off" Sango insisted. "Maybe when I get better he will change his mind." Sango said hoping that these words would mean something.  
  
"Oh, all right," muttered Inuyasha, he was already and everything.  
  
"Besides, it's probably all just all just a misunderstanding." Sango ventured, while hoping against all odds that her closest friends were wrong."  
  
"Yeah, we probably are" Said Kagome hesitantly, she didn't want to give her friend false hope. But maybe if she believed that, as she got better Miroku would come to his senses then she would heal quickly and most importantly for herself.  
  
"Here let me get you some food, you must be famished. Inuyasha can you give me a hand?"  
  
"Why can't you do it yourself?" Inuyasha wanted to know; he obviously didn't catch her drift.  
  
"Because I can't! Sango please excuse us for a moment" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha up and into the kitchen. Even though he looked scrawny he sure did weigh a lot.  
  
"Kagome, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Keep it down she will hear us! Now I think that we should just let her think that we are wrong and maybe she will heal faster thinking that soon she will be with Miroku again."  
  
"Oh okay. But how are we going to get Miroku to go along with this? He won't like this idea of masquerading around like he is still in love with her when he's not Even I know that" Said Inuyasha pointedly.  
  
"I know but you will just have to convince him of this!"  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you are a guy! And he will listen to you. And if he doesn't then you can threaten to hurt him. This is for his own good. And if he wants to help Sango out then we will do it"  
  
"Okay I guess I'd better go and find him then" And with that Inuyasha set out to find the monk. Inuyasha wanted to take his time and think over what exactly he would have to say and so he decided to not use his speed.  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go? I thought you needed his help?" Sango asked playfully  
  
"Oh, he decided to be a jerk and go find Miroku." Said Kagome trying to act naturally. It hurt her so that Sango sounded the same as she always had. Except now she couldn't walk.  
"Kaede, I'm worried about Sango." Kagome said one day a few weeks later.  
  
"How so my child?" Kaede replied, "She seems to be healing fine"  
  
"I know but you said about three weeks right? Well it was four yesterday."  
  
"Ah. Kagome, you worry too much. These things take time and everybody heals at their own pace."  
  
"Oh all right" Said Kagome but she was clearly not satisfied with Kaede's response.  
  
Kagome had brought a wheel chair back from her time and they all took turns pushing her around. She mostly wanted Miroku to push her and he did so reluctantly. Sango always talked and laughed like she used to especially when he pushed her. Yet Miroku just walked in silence he never said anything. Come to thin of it. He didn't say much to any body since the accident. Once a week him and Inuyasha would leave for a while. Inuyasha usually came back grumpy for he always tried to get Miroku to talk but he always failed at getting what he wanted out of the monk. Kagome ended up soothing him and rubbing his ears to calm him down.  
  
Sango was getting worried herself. Her plan wasn't working. She thought that as she got better Miroku would be happier. Although Sango was sort of prolonging it, at first all she wanted was to get better. Now she knew for sure that the minute she got better he would leave her. Sango didn't want to be selfish. She knew what she was doing; she knew that she was causing him agony. Whenever he pushed her in her wheelchair and she would talk and laugh lightly as if nothing was wrong, then she would ask him a question. He would never answer her, it's not like she keep asking the same question. Miroku was always pre-occupied. Looking at his hand, since she was hurt they stopped hunting for any shards. As soon as they got all the shards together and destroyed them, his air void would go away forever. He wouldn't have this curse to pass on to his children.  
  
Miroku was angry with Sango. He couldn't stand to talk to her. He knew that she was better. She just didn't want to get better because then she knew he would leave her. Well, if she didn't get better in the next few days he was going to leave her no matter what. Miroku was going to leave every one behind, and even this world behind. If she didn't get better in the next seventy-two hours he was going to suck himself into his own air void.  
When the next day rolled around she still wasn't better. Then the day after that comes and goes. Finally on the last day she still isn't better but the closer it got to this day, Miroku doubted his plan more and more. He thought about allowing more time, but he decided that he couldn't wait forever. So when he woke up oh the last day he told him self that if worse comes to worse he would slip away some time late in the day. Inuyasha could sense tension and the uneasiness around Miroku. He constantly told Kagome of this and she knew that there wasn't much time before he did something drastic.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you feel all this tension why don't you ask Miroku about it?" ventured Kagome when she saw him that morning.  
  
"Because I don't want to. If you want to know then why don't you just ask him yourself?" Inuyasha suggested. He didn't want to do it because he already did. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen later on that day. He also knew for a fact that no matter how much time had passed since that day when Miroku told Kagome he loved her that Kagome wouldn't feel comfortable talking to him alone, which is precisely what she would have to do. His little plan had worked. Inuyasha wanted time alone with Kagome too for some reason, lately all he could think about was her and that little moment that they shared also on that day.  
  
A/N: K now all of these are written and typed up and uploaded in one day practically so I am just going to keep asking for reviews when I get to the point where I will be writing and the uploading simultamisly (spelling anyone?) I will add thanks in for things. 


	4. A Picnic and a Proposal

Chapter 4- A Picnic and a Proposal  
"Hey, Kagome. How about me and you go out for a little picnic today?" Inuyasha asked to divert her attention away from the subject of Miroku.  
  
"What about Sango? Can she some too?" Kagome asked. She had also noticed that Miroku looked uncomfortable when he was near Sango.  
  
"No. I was thinking more along the lines of just the two of us." He said hoping that she could see what he was aiming at.  
  
"You mean you want to spend time with me and only me?" Kagome was astounded. This was amazing! Maybe they could finally get together; maybe he would finally be her boyfriend after all this time.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. Just you and me, together."  
  
"Wow ok, sure when do you want to leave?"  
  
"Uh, whenever you are ready." Inuyasha replied. All of a sudden he got a sudden rush of guilt. Had he really treated Kagome so bad that she had to act this excited to spend one afternoon with him?  
  
"Well I'm ready now. What are we going to bring? Or should I prepare something real quick?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Could you? Make something really fast?" Inuyasha asked back. He hadn't really thought about details. It was the first thing that popped into his head so he said it.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It will be just a minute" Kagome replied as she hurried off into the kitchen to make their picnic. "Inuyasha? Would you mind going and telling Sango and Miroku that we are heading out?" She added.  
  
"Sure" Inuyasha yelled back as he went off into Sango's room to tell her. "Hey, uh, Sango? ME and Kagome are heading out on a picnic, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure fine with me. I have been thinking lately that you too should do something like that. And after all, I did catch you watching her sleep one night, and you always stare at her and how you always let her ride on your beck when there is always plenty of room on Kirara." Sango said matter-of-factly. "I was wondering when you would make your move"  
  
"Oh, you, uh, noticed?" Inuyasha said trying not to blush although it would be pretty hard to not see it on his skin that was as pale as paper, his white hair not helping at all. And with that he slipped out of her room only to be caught by Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you - Blushing?" Miroku asked with a teasing voice since he had just caught Inuyasha leaving Sango's room. "Now what could possibly make you blush Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"I was meditating and sensed that you wanted to talk to me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes as a matter of fact I do." Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku back into the room from which he had came from, and into a wall. "Are you still going to go through with it?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I would much appreciate it if you would let go of me." Miroku said as calmly as he would have been talking about the weather. "And I don't see how it is any of your business any way." He added quite stiffly. Inuyasha let go of him but moved his head in closer and lowered his voice until it was barely audible yet still had all the coldness and firmness in it as ice.  
  
"I happen to care a lot about Kagome too. And I know whatever you do to yourself will not only hurt Sango but Kagome as well. For if you haven't noticed they happen to be very close and losing you would make Sango lose any hope that she has now of recovering. Seeing Sango not recovering and going into depression over you would practically kill Kagome after all she has done for Sango. It would also affect me."  
  
"Wow. I thought that you were so self centered and busy thinking about Kikyo to see what is going on or rather would go on around you." Miroku said not caring enough to keep his voice down.  
  
"Why you little-" Inuyasha said, deciding that if he couldn't express himself through words that he would make sure Miroku knew what he meant physically.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha all set to -" Kagome was saying until she came across the two young men sprawled across the floor. "Inuyasha! Sit!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Inuyasha's face connected with the floor. Miroku took this opportunity to attack him where he knew it would hurt Inuyasha the most- his ears. Miroku got on top of Inuyasha and started to pull his ears back "helping" him get his face out of the floor.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled since she couldn't do anything to Miroku like she could Inuyasha she had to try and gently pry his hands off of Inuyasha's ears. "You guys! Stop Fighting! Right now! I don't know what you guys are fighting about but I will soon."  
  
Neither of them seemed to have made done anything to make it stop so Kagome decided she needed to step in. She knew that they wouldn't hurt her so then they would probably stop. And she was right as soon as Miroku felt Kagome's small hands go around his chest he immediately let got of Inuyasha's ears. Now this just happened to be the exact moment when Kagome decided to pull. They flew into the air and since Miroku was taller he went up and hit his head on the wall before rolling over as he cam down to land on top of Kagome. Now Sango isn't deaf, only paralyzed. She wheeled out of her room to see Inuyasha fuming yet standing. And Miroku kind of knocked out, on top of Kagome!  
"What? What just happened? Why is Miroku on top of Kagome?" Sango asked, wanted to know what the commotion was that made her get up. "And - Inuyasha? Why are you so mad?"  
  
"Why? Why!" Inuyasha fumed, "I'll tell you why! I had just got done talking to you and then I went to tell him-" here he pointed an accusing finger at Miroku "about Kagome and me, going on our picnic! Then he started going off and he said- and he said" Inuyasha just growled, being too mad for words and not wanting to tell of the monk's plan.  
  
"Okay." she replied while trying to comprehend what the hanyou was saying. Then there was an awkward silence as Miroku regained consciousness. He suddenly realized where he was, whom he was on, and where his hands were, he quickly got up before Kagome would wake up and realized these things too.  
  
"So, ah, I see you are up Sango" Miroku commented as if he hadn't just got up from being on top of Kagome, and instead actually in the conversation. "Please, pardon us, we did not mean to wake you."  
  
"Oh, no, I was already awake. In fact, Inuyasha had just got done telling me about the picnic before he went on to tell you." Sango replied as she watched Kagome awaken and get up.  
  
"Huh? I heard my name? Oh good everyone is here. Inuyasha, I was thinking, maybe Sango and Miroku could come with us?" She said gesturing at the other two.  
  
"No! I will not go with that monk!" Inuyasha declared, Kagome gasped, as did Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she slapped him.  
He wasn't expecting that to happen. Inuyasha didn't know where that had come from. He usually was pretty straightforward, but he at least knew when to keep his mouth shut!  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was just as equally, if not more shocked, than Inuyasha. She had never actually physically hurt him. Sure, she said 'sit' and he face smashed into the floor, but that was only to keep him in line and from stealing the shards from her. Kagome had never expected him to be hurt by her own hand!  
  
"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I am so very sorry, I didn't mean it!" Kagome pleaded with him while trying to hold back the sobs that were arising in her throat, and the tears that began to sting her eyes. "In-In-Inuyasha. I am. so sorry" she said in between sobs.  
  
"Awww, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. It always tore him up to see some one cry, especially Kagome. "It's okay, it's okay. I deserved it, no matter the situation, I should have not said that." Inuyasha seemed to be reassuring and soothing Kagome a lot these days. And every time he saw once again how much he had really meant to Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango just looked on. It brought back some memories for the demon slayer, watching the two at her feet. Just like when she got jealous of Miroku's antics. Things were different now. It surprised her when she felt an arm slide around her shoulders. The monk had been watching her and reminiscing the same things she had. This was the first sign of any type of emotion (or affection) he had shown her since her fall. It made Sango so happy. Now, if he would only continues down this path..  
  
Without even realizing it, the monk had his arm around the demon huntress's shoulders. He didn't mind, although it almost was as if he was about to lead her on, since the seventy-two hours was almost up. No, I won't go any farther than this. No more emotion towards her until my time comes. She can't know how hard this is. And showing affection would only make it worse. I'll have to find some time to slip away from Inuyasha's ever-watchful eye, to do it. I can feel it; I'm already regaining my feelings towards her. If I keep putting this off I won't be able to do it. Yet I must for her own good. I don't want to hurt any one by staying here, but would I seriously hurt them more by not staying? Miroku thought as he and Sango watched the new couple.  
They all ended up going on the picnic, against the males' wishes. Inuyasha sat up in the tree that was closest to the meadow, bordering the forest. While Miroku stop on the other side of the clearing, leaving the two girls in the middle. Since Inuyasha was in the tree he appointed himself lookout over everyone, especially Miroku. He could sense that he was going to do it today, probably even at the picnic.  
  
"Ahh, I'm fed up with this. I gotta tell Sango what hens gonna do." Inuyasha said to himself as he jumped out of the tree. Now, Miroku had also appointed him a look out, yet it was only to watch Inuyasha. As soon as he saw Inuyasha jump out of the tree he started to hurry over so that he wouldn't let anything slip out.  
  
"Hey, Sango!" Inuyasha said as he approached them slowly, he still didn't know what he was going to say. "I gotta tell you something!"  
  
As soon as he said it Kagome knew that the hanyou had become impatient and was going to tell her something he shouldn't. Her eyebrows knitted together, as she tried to quickly come up with a plan to stop him when .  
  
"Sango- it's Miroku- he's gonna-" Inuyasha couldn't get anymore out for someone had come up behind him and put their hand over his mouth. Luckily for Inuyasha, too bad for Miroku, he had his canines and bite into the monk's hand with such a force that his hand started to bleed!  
  
"Inuyasha! What was that for?" Miroku asked as he took his hand that was gushing with blood away from Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"What do you mean 'what was that for'?" Inuyasha demanded, if he remembered correctly, it was his mouth that had been covered.  
  
"You were going to tell her!"  
  
"So! You should have told her, not Kagome!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"I have a right to tell who I want, what I want, when I want to!" Miroku said angrily back.  
  
"That's it you guys, I have had it!" Kagome interjected. "You guys must know something I don't because I'm sure Miroku knows that Inuyasha blurted to Sango that he doesn't love her anymore. So what is it?"  
  
Oh no! So she really knows, not just suspects, but they came right out and told her! Miroku thought, now he really needed to think fast. Seeing how running away did some help he settled on turning and running into the forest. That was something no one was expecting, they all kind of just sat there for a moment taking everything in.  
  
"Where's he going?" Sango asked shakily. Inuyasha smacked his head.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What? What Inuyasha? What do you know that you haven't told us yet? Kagome asked him.  
  
"Well. It probably doesn't make a difference now.He's probably off doing it." Inuyasha hesitated.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?!" both girls demanded of him  
  
"He said he was going to suck himself into his air void." Inuyasha said. Then all of a sudden, as soon as the words were out of Inuyasha's mouth, Sango leaped up and started running off into the part of the forest where she thought he had ran. Kagome and Inuyasha were so stunned that they didn't know what to do. Sango didn't know what she was doing, she thought that she was paralyzed and couldn't move her legs, but apparently she could. And since she could she just kept running, in hopes of finding Miroku before it was too late. It felt good to Sango to finally be able to use her legs, although they were stiff from not having been used for about a month.  
  
After running for a while deep into the forest, she came to the hot spring and stopped to catch her breath. As she looked around, deciding which way to go, she spotted some one down the river a bit. Sango started to quietly walk up to whoever it was and see if maybe they had seen the monk run through here. The closer she got to the person, the more they looked like some one she recognized. When she got within about a hundred yards she could tell that it was definitely a guy, and at about 100 feet it she realized who it was! It was Miroku! He too must to have stopped to catch his breath or this was where he decided to do it. How could she have been so nearsighted? She watched him intently, trying to see when the best moment would be to allow her presence to be known to him.  
  
Argh! Should I still go through with this? I don't want to, but I don't know why I don't want to. Is it because I have forgiven myself and my love for Sango rekindled? Oh! What should I do? This isn't something to decide lightly, but I have to do it soon because I can't go back to camp like this. If I do then everyone will bombard me with questions and suggestions.  
  
"Oh my god! Why is this so hard to choose? Maybe I should just stick with my plan." Miroku wondered out loud, not realized Sango was behind him until she shouted out "No! I still love you! Don't blame this on yourself! I hope you didn't think of this because of the accident." She started out loud and ended quietly.  
  
"God damn it! Sango what are you doing here? How'd you get out this far with out anyone? Are you cured?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh well, yeah, I guess I am considering I just ran all the way over here."  
  
"Oh" Miroku replied, it was obvious is she had come this far. "Did- did you get up and walk because of me? Because Inuyasha said that I was gonna suck my self?"  
  
"Well, uh, ya," Sango replied, trying to hide her crimson cheeks.  
  
"So, because of me, you got better?" Miroku ventured.  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Sango said quietly. As these words left her lips, Miroku cupped her face with his hands.  
  
"Do you love me? Is that why you ran here?" Miroku asked her in a soft whisper, into her ear. His words tickled her neck; she let out a small giggle and answered him.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. Do you love me? Is that why you didn't suck yourself up?" Sango asked him in the same tantalizing way. He liked her game.  
  
"Yes." He said before kissing her tenderly on the lips. The sensation that Sango felt was like any other, she was scared, excited and giddy all at the same time. Miroku could tell, for he felt it too. He didn't even know what he was doing, but he liked it whatever it was.  
  
Meanwhile back in the meadow..  
  
"Wow, I guess she's all better." Inuyasha commented as Sango took off running.  
  
"Yes, and I am glad. It was about time she got up." Kagome replied to him as she turned to face Inuyasha, yet she couldn't. Kagome was wondering what if that had happened to her. What would Inuyasha do? The only was to find out was to ask.  
  
Inuyasha had been admiring Kagome's beautiful face, while she seemed deep in thought; he always wondered what went on in that girl's head. Then she got a sort of troubled look on her face preceding a serious, determined one. Then she turned to face him and asked him one of the most unusual yet meaningful one (probably of his life). "Inuyasha? What would you do if that- what happened to Sango- happened to me?" She asked with a quavering voice. Inuyasha's facial expressions changed so many times in the next minute. The second it was out a flash of horror went over his face replaced my one of great sadness, then one as if he was either thinking, or greatly confused. He just stood there; staring off into space, think about what would he do? Gosh, I would be so sad if that happened to Kagome. But wait, no it wouldn't happen; I protect her to greatly for anything of that to happen.  
  
After a couple minutes he delivered his response.  
  
"It wouldn't happen Kagome, I wouldn't let it. I protect you too greatly for anything or that sort to happen." He declared.  
  
"Oh. Inuyasha! But what if it did? Just think." Kagome pleaded, this wasn't what she had expected him to say.  
  
"Can I think about is some more? Like have more time?" Inuyasha asked, this was a delicate situation.  
  
"Sure," She answered quietly.  
  
"Kagome, you now I care and awful lot about you. It's just that I don't know how I'd react, like what I would do. I don't think or hope I would do any thing like what Miroku did. That's what I'm thinking about."  
  
"So you aren't questioning your love for me? You do love me then?" Kagome asked with hope rising in her voice. Inuyasha hesitated. Did he? He wasn't sure; he had thought that he had loved Kikyo but look how it turned out with her.  
  
"No- I mean yes- I mean, oh, Kagome" Inuyasha said. "I don't know, I thought I loved Kikyo, but now see what has happened between us." Inuyasha didn't want to break Kagome's heart, although it looked as if he did when he said no, Then that little glimmer of her last shred of hope and faith that he saw in her eyes when he said yes, was so similar to Kikyo's that he didn't know.  
  
"Oh, ok. Take all the time you need. I understand." Kagome said while trying to suppress the sobs that had begun to arise in her throat. Suddenly Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Come on now, stop your crying. You know I hate to see you cry." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Then as quickly as it had begun their moment ended when they saw Miroku and Sango walk through the clearing, hand in hand. Inuyasha pulled out of the hug but kept his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"So I see you didn't suck yourself up after all." Inuyasha commented lamely when they drew nearer. "I knew it all along."  
  
"No you didn't. And besides, how could I leave my girl here all alone?" Miroku asked the group rhetorically. "After all this I could never leave her side again."  
  
"That is if we don't break up." Sango said quietly.  
  
"We won't break up ever."  
  
"How do you know-"  
  
"Are you saying what I think you are saying" Inuyasha asked as a smirk crawled across Miroku's face.  
  
"Depends on what you think that I am saying." Miroku replied as he bent down on one knee. "Sango, will bear my child?" Sango's hand flew and hit Miroku's face, out of habit and instinct.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Sango said. " I am so sorry that was out of instinct. But, are you serious?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to lighten the mood. But it was leading up to this question." He said as he was rubbing his face trying to make the red hand mark go away. "Sango, seriously, will you marry me?"  
  
Sango started crying, she didn't know what to say, she was speechless. This was a strange experience for everyone, no one could remember ever seeing the demon huntress crying!  
  
"Uh, Sango, do you think you could, kind of hurry up with your decision here? My knee is killing me." Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes I will!" Sango replied as she bent down to help him up and when he was up standing she gave him a kiss to show her commitment.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sango!" Kagome squealed. "Now we get to plan a wedding!" She said she linked arms with Sango and walked off they left the meadow and headed towards the hut leaving the boys behind.  
  
"So, what were you and Kagome doing while we were gone?" Miroku asked Inuyasha slyly. Inuyasha got a pained look on his face.  
  
"She asked what I would do if what happened to Sango, happened to her." Inuyasha replied slowly. "Well?"  
  
"You're asking me what you would do?" Miroku said slightly confused.  
  
"Well, yeah, what do you think I should say to her?"  
  
"Tell her how you really, truly feel! You are such and idiot! Did she ask you if you loved her?' Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha said quietly, he had to have known this was coming. "But I told her no then yes then that I didn't know."  
  
"Inuyasha, how dumb can you be? That's the totally wrong thin to say!" Miroku said rudely as if Inuyasha had the sense of a two year old.  
  
"Well, then if you are so smart what would you have said?" Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"I would have told her that a question of that sort would require a long time and thought and stuff and drag it out." Miroku replied simply  
  
"Oh now you would, would you?" Inuyasha asked him, not really believing this would work. "How do you know that would work?"  
  
"Hey, I'm the one with a fiancée" Miroku bragged.  
That night Inuyasha had a dream. What if it had happened to Kagome? Inuyasha wondered as he drifted off to sleep. With that last he slipped into the world of dreams. A/N: KK how is it going so far? The next chapter will probably be the shortest. its only about the dream he has and his reactions to it.. 


	5. Inuyasha's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't know if I put one for the last chapter. oh well it's the same thing over and over.. I don't own Inuyasha k? don't sue me for using the characters and stuff..  
  
Chapter 5 - Inuyasha's Dream  
  
"Ahhhhh! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she fell towards the ground at a speed that surely defied gravity.  
  
"I'm coming Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw her fall from Kirara. Sango had let her fly around on Kirara to relax. And now she somehow she had fallen off of Kirara and was plummeting to the ground! He leaped and tried to catch her before she hit the ground. But he missed her by just an inch. She kept on falling and Inuyasha didn't have time to try again before she hit the ground. It was amazing the sound it made, and they way his hearing was it only sounded more grotesque. But thankfully he also didn't hear the sound of bones breaking. Which he was sure that if any had he would have heard the noise. Then the moan that she let out, just before she lost all consciousness, made is heart tear in half.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed at her side. "Awwww, Kagome, answer me." he pleaded about to cry. This was very unusual. Demons never cried, but he wasn't demon, only half, and Sesshomaru never let him forget it. Miroku and Sango heard both yells and hurried out of the hut. Kaede was trying hard to keep up.  
  
"What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as his eyes fell upon Kagome's limp, almost lifeless body in the hanyou's arms. Her shoulder was damp from his tears.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are ye crying?" Kaede asked, surprised. She never thought that the day would come when she would see him shed a tear, but then since it was over Kagome..  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, he couldn't. The words wouldn't rise to his lips, only sobs and the tears that passed by on their way down to Kagome's shoulder where he had his face buried in.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" Sango asked, her voice rising slightly in concern for her friend. "The only way for us to help her is if you tell us what happened."  
  
"I-I can't!" He said as he gingerly laid her down and then took off. He flew off into the distance, heading towards the forest. Inuyasha knew that no one could catch up to him if the followed him and the others knew this and probably figured it best if they let him be. Inuyasha never was the type to bear his true feelings but some how Kagome usually seemed to always see through his mask and into his heart, into what he was really feeling and thinking. Kikyo did that sometimes, it creeped him out when Kikyo did it, but strangely- not when Kagome did. Maybe it was because Kikyo did it to put fear in his heart, and Kagome did it to comfort him.  
  
Kagome, I need you now! I need you to look into my heart, tell me what I am feeling. Help me through this. Oh please wake up! I don't know what I would do without you! You have changed me so much from when we first met, Kikyo never could have done this. If this had happened to her, I wouldn't feel as bad. I mean, she died, I didn't care all that much, but you- you're hurt and I feel like I'm going to die.  
  
"I love you Kagome." And with those last thoughts he said he last one, declaring his love for the young woman, aloud. "And I'll do anything to help you get better." And with that he jumped out of the tree and ran back towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Ahh, Inuyasha, it is a surprise to see ye back here so soon." Kaede commented as Inuyasha walked into the hut and towards the room where Kagome was lying.  
  
"Aw, Shut up you old woman" Inuyasha said, immediately regretting it. He was trying o change for Kagome and he knew she didn't like it when he didn't respect his elders. "I meant to say was how's Kagome coming along?"  
  
"So ye are worried about her?" Kaede asked, for she didn't really know what was wrong with Kagome, just that she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Yeah, of course I care!" Inuyasha said it was appalling that after all this time these people couldn't get a clue. "How else are we going to finish collecting the Jewel shards?" As soon as those last words left his mouth he felt like he should be 'sitted' a hundred times.  
  
"If that is all ye cares about Inuyasha, then ye should leave. Kagome doesn't need the bad vibes around her while she is trying to heal."  
  
"Naw, I'm staying right here." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the floor and sat down on the other side of Kagome. Then silently and quickly while hoping no one would notice, he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Kaede did notice and smiled to Sango and tried to get her attention without the hanyou noticing. When she did she showed her and they exchanged smiles as they watched Inuyasha stare at Kagome's face, as if he was try to memorize ever detail. Miroku took this as a cue to leave. As Sango saw him get to leave she went with him.  
  
"Ye have grown fond of Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, curious why he had decided to stay.  
  
"No! Well- I-yeah I guess." He mumbled indignantly.  
  
"What's that ye said? I couldn't quite hear-" Kaede was trying Inuyasha's honesty.  
  
"I said that I do care about her thank you very much! And if you got a problem-" Inuyasha said just before he was about to pull the Tetsaiga to prove his point, Kaede cut him off.  
  
"I was only teasing ye," Kaede said gently as she left room and let him be alone with Kagome. Inuyasha then leaned down and looked over every inch of Kagome to what exactly was wrong with her. All that he could see what that she was sleeping, and had been for a long time as if she would never wake up again.  
  
" Aw, I don't got time for this. I need her to get better." With these thoughts said aloud he got up and was about to leave when the room when he thought he heard Kagome.  
  
" Inu- Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, barely audible, he would have not heard if were not for his keen demon senses.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Do you really care for me?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" Inuyasha said while looking deeply, lovingly into her sparkling brown eyes. "I- I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome gasped. She wasn't she how she felt towards him. I know that I certainly like him as a boyfriend but love him? I don't know.  
  
She didn't have much time to think it over because then Inuyasha leaned down and surprised her with a soft kiss on her cheek, then another one just as swift and soft on her lips. Her skin burned where his gentle lips touched them. Kagome slid a stealthy hand up and around his neck, pulling him down for one last long, passionate kiss. Inuyasha pulled away after a few minutes, almost running out of air. After kissing him Kagome knew that she loved Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome broke the silence with that bold statement that also broke Miroku's heart (because he had told her that he loved her before she went on her ride on Kirara). With this he realized that his heart wasn't really broken, just misguided for a while. Seeing their boldness he decided to finally tell Sango he loved her.  
  
"Sango? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Miroku asked Sango as he headed back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, what's on your mind houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she settled onto the couch next to Miroku, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"I was just watching Inuyasha and Kagome in there and-" Miroku started before Sango started to ask about her friend's condition.  
  
"Kagome? Is she awake now?" Sango asked, she didn't mean to interrupt Miroku but she had been so worried that Kagome might not pull through or something bad would be wrong with her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, she awake but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," There was some kind of urgency in his voice that she couldn't detect. Sensing that with the tone of voice he was using, it probably wasn't something that he wanted to wait.  
  
"Well, ok. What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Sango, have you ever wanted to tell some one something so bad but you never found the courage to do it for fear of what might happen next?" He asked this with hesitancy, she was a bright girl, and she probably knew what he talking about. And well, he was right. She had been waiting for this a long time. Sango knew that she never would have the courage or the words to say how she felt so she had to wait for him to say something. This wasn't a problem with Sango though; she had patience and was able to wait.  
  
"Oh, yes I think that you should always tell some one how you feel. Because if you don't they may just slip through your fingers." Saying this made Sango think about what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing in the other room, if maybe Miroku should tell Inuyasha to tell Kagome how he feels for her.. Unless, unless he is doing that right now! And Miroku saw and got the idea- was it possible? Was Miroku finally going to tell her he loved her?  
  
"Ok, well, then, I wanted to tell you-" He faltered here. Miroku didn't know if he had the courage to tell her. He knew she felt the same way by the way she was leaning in earnest to see what he was about to say next. "I- I wanted to tell you ."  
  
"Yes, Miroku?"  
  
"I love you!" Miroku practically yelled it although Sango's face was inches from his own. She reacted similar to Kagome.  
  
"Miroku." She said before snaking her hand around Miroku's neck and pulled him closer to her and planting a kiss on his lips as soft as a butterfly landing on one's finger. Miroku pulled away and studied her face for a moment to see whether she wanted more but didn't get a chance to finish deciding when she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He kissed her cheek and just sat there holding her in his arms, very content with their current position. Just then Inuyasha walked through the doorway with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Ahh, I see that we aren't the only ones who confessed our feelings today Kagome," Inuyasha commented as his eyes fell upon the other couple. They pulled apart slowly and Miroku gave Inuyasha a sly glance.  
  
Inuyasha stayed up late that night, sitting up on his futon. He was thinking over the day's events. Do I really care for her that way? Did I mean what I told her? As these thoughts ran through Inuyasha's mind, he let his eyes wander around the room, only to rest on Kagome's sleeping face. How can she look so much Kikyo yet at times completely different? I know that they have hardly ever acted the same. Yet I don't whom I care more for. If I were to be with her I would have to let go of Kikyo. I don't know that I can. Yet if I really, truly loved Kagome I could. I know that I love Kagome but what I don't know is if I'm over Kikyo. I don't think that I would be this upset if this whole thing had happened to Kikyo.  
  
Kagome awoke because she sensed that some one was staring at her. Even in her condition she still had her sixth sense abilities. To her surprise it was Inuyasha. He must not have realized that she awoken for he still had his gaze set on her face. He must be deep in thought is he's staring into my eyes with a gaze like and not care. Or maybe.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly, he didn't want to wake her if she really was asleep and his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied as she tried to raise herself up to a sitting position.  
  
"Here, let me help you that." He said as he swiftly leapt across the room to her side. "You know that you really shouldn't be sitting up."  
  
"I know but no body will know." Kagome said she finally got into an upright position and fixed her eyes on Inuyasha's. "So, what were you doing staring at me like that?"  
  
"Huh? I wasn't staring at you."  
  
"Yes you were Inuyasha. And you had a funny look on your face." Inuyasha blushed. So she had caught him, now what was a good excuse that she would believe?  
  
"Uhhh. well, I couldn't sleep and so I stayed up thinking about stuff. And besides, I don't see how it's any of your business anyway!" Inuyasha all but yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Keep your voice down! The others are still sleeping!" Kagome whispered harshly as she reprimanded the half demon like he was some child.  
"What?! Me?" he huffed, this was so not fair!  
  
"You were thinking about Kikyo weren't you?" She asked softly with her head down, her gaze focused on her pillow. She was so absorbed in picking at a little tuft of fluff that hung out of her pillow that she didn't see Inuyasha's facial reaction to her accusation.  
"Why do you always think that I am thinking about Kikyo?" This was making him mad. She always did this to him. Then since it was usually about her or both of them he would turn defensive making her tear up. Not wanting this to happen he grabbed her hand that was messing with the fluff.  
  
"So you were-" Kagome started before she realized that he had grabbed her hand and was beginning to interlace their fingers.  
  
"I was, but not the way you think I was." He drifted off to look up and see what her face looked like. "I was think about how I don't love her anymore." The past part he said was so barely audible that Kagome thought that she had heard him wrong.  
  
"You- you don't love her anymore?" She asked slightly confused, if he didn't love Kikyo then whom did he love? It couldn't be, could it? Kagome? That meant he had to have meant the stuff he said that afternoon and wasn't caught up in the moment.  
  
"I love you." He leaned in and whispered so softly again into her ear. Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though she already had been told this earlier.  
  
"You do?" She asked him. Hoping his answer was the one she wanted.  
  
"Of course! Why do you think I'm here telling you that? Don't you remember what happened this afternoon?" This made her laugh before his mouth smothered her giggle, pressed against hers in a light intimate kiss. She slowly let herself melt into it while wrapping her arms gently around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing. One minute he was declaring his love to Kagome, the next he was running his hands up her back. He let one stay own and holding her protectively on her lower back whole the other combed her silky hair. What ever he was doing, he liked it. The feeling that was coursing throughout his was one unlike any other he had ever felt before in his life. Was this what it was like to be kissed by some one you loved? If it was he wanted to do it all the time. The feeling it gave him made Inuyasha forget all his problems.  
  
It also made Kagome feel the same way. She forgot all about being hurt that she tired to shift positions and ended giving a small cry into Inuyasha's mouth. He pulled away to help sit more comfortably. They didn't seem to know how to start back up again because they just kept staring into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to lean in.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed. "I love you too!" Forgetting everything she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. The temptation was too much for Inuyasha; he wrapped his arms a little more tightly around Kagome, pulling her closer to him in a tighter embrace. Sensing him do this she gave way into him and let her body melt into the sensations coursing throughout her body.  
  
By then the sun was just peeking through the shades and most of their group was still sleeping when Inuyasha sat up and realized it was all a dream. A very good dream.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? I love Kagome? And Miroku and Sango love each other.? Well I already figured Miroku out. After all he did propose to Sango.And I guess I do love Kagome, should I tell her though? If the dream is right then she feels the same way about me. I think I'll tell her. Inuyasha thought as he moved his gaze from the window to where Kagome was lying peacefully on the floor. Maybe I should wait until she wakes up, but then everyone else will be up. Oh well here goes nothing.  
  
Inuyasha gets up and walks over to where Kagome was sleeping on the futon across the room from him. He looks over her face, studying the lines of her facial features. In her sleep Kagome senses some one watching her and slowly opens one eye. To her surprise it's Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily, slurring her words together. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Me?" Inuyasha stuttered, he hadn't expected her to wake up and find him ogling her. "Oh I wanted to talk to you but didn't want to wake you up." he mumbled as his voice trailed off and his eyes fixed on the floorboards of the hut.  
  
"Talk to me? About what?" Kagome asked in between yawns.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." He said as he got up and turned away.  
  
"Oh," She said softly, lightly. Then Inuyasha whirled around so fast that Kagome gasped. He bent down and grabbed her hands, and looked straight into her eyes. The look that he gave her, and the way his eyes themselves looked, made it seem as if he was looking straight into her soul. She knew that whatever he said next was coming from his soul.  
  
"Kagome, I love you!" Inuyasha blurted out, right then and there he spilled all his feelings to a shocked Kagome. He told her of how she made him feel, how he couldn't stop thinking about her, and all the details of his dream. How he would be so scared for her if what happened to Sango happened to her. A sobbing Kagome sat there in silence as the half demon in front of her spilled his heart out.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome threw arms around his neck. "I love you too!" She whispered into his ear before dissolving into even more tears.  
  
"Aww, Kagome. What are you crying about now? You know I hate it when you cry!"  
  
"I'm not crying because I'm sad! I'm crying because I'm happy!" With that said through her last few sobs she pulled her face away from his neck. "Oops."  
  
"It's ok," He said as he cupped her soft sweet face in his rough hands and pulled her in for a quick, soft kiss before the others woke up and found them out.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha breathed.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha," she replied just before Kaede woke up to check and see how Sango was doing.  
  
A/N: K so I guess its longer than I thought. lol k now I uploaded all these five chapters in one day cps they were already written so it may be a while before I add another chapter because I have to write it out. Just so u don't think im lying or trying to buy time today is the 21st of April and ill try and get another chapter out in a couple weeks. 


End file.
